Hot Spot
by TT Snim
Summary: When The Metalicats attack a Pumidyne mountain lab one Swat Kat's life hangs in the balence. . . can the other Swat Kat take the heat? NO YAOI OR SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Hot Spot

_By: TT Snim_

**Part one**

_Hard Night_

**Chapter one**

_Metal Mayhem_

* * *

Two figures stood in the smoke filled room, cold red eyes glaring and glowing. The room was not large, but it had been well fortified. Now, with a gaping hole in the west wall, the room stood exposed. It's contents, scientific equipment of every kind, lay like open platers at a buffet.

One of the figures, the shorter one, stepped forward and picked up a small box. "You sure this is the place?"

The taller one stepped forward, hands perched on shining hips. "Yeah I'm sure! What do ya' take me for? Stupid?"

"Some times." The shorter one replied. "What IS this junk any way?"

"Stuff for mining, genius." The smoke was clearing now, their bodies showing more clearly. They were metallic, and menacing. They were the Metalicats.

"Wonderful, Mol, what do we need this for? We ain't going to go DIG diamonds our selves are we?" Mac asked, disgusted.

She snorted. "This stuff can drill a hole through two feet of solid Agrisite in half a second."

"So?" Mac asked as he tossed the box back behind him self.

"So the Mega Memorial Bank just happened to have walls two feet thick! AND they are made of agrisite!"

Mac stood, for a moment, just staring at her. "Well why didn't you say so before?"

"Cuz ya' didn't ask!"

The shorter one grumbled some thing foul and picked up another object, this time inspecting it with a keen red glare. "So what do ya think THIS is?"

"How should I know? DO I LOOK like I'm a scientist?"

He opened his mouth. . .

"Answer that and I'll blast you one."

. . . and then he closed it back up.

Molly, satisfied with her metallic mate, turned from him and looked over the now dust covered shelves. "I'm looking for a drill they was talking about on the news. It's big and long and silver."

"You just described your self, toots." Mac quipped.

She turned and gave him a withering look. "Kats to the clouds! Why did I mary you?"

"Cuz I said yes." He retorted. "And I regret that too."

"Awe shut up and help me look."

"All right all right!" He tossed the object he was holding aside and turned to another set of shelves. For several minutes they rummaged through the various items and tools. Some they set aside to take with them, some they tossed haphazardly aside, finding it of no value. The dust had long sense settled and the smoke dissipated when Molly finally found what she was searching for. She picked up the three foot long hand held drill and, as well as she could with a fully metallic face, she smiled.

"Hay Mac, here it is!" She held it above her head and from the other side of the room Mac turned to look.

"Looks like we struck it rich!" He walked over, shoving tables and things out of his way as he did so. Under one arm was a basketball sized sphere with a dozen or so little holes in it. Other than the tiny holes it was solid and smooth. There was no interface that they could see.

Molly eyed it slowly as she lowered the drill. "What have ya' got there? Looks familiar."

Mac held it up along with the manual he had discovered with it. "Some thing Hackle made. Supposed to be for Volcano exploration or some thing."

"Oh yeah, right. I remember. Purest Agrisite device in the world. Hardest metallic object on the planet. Remote controlled soccer-ball thing."

Mack held it up to the moon light where it glittered for a moment. "Supposedly it's got little tentacle things that shoot out and bore in to rock. Supposed to be able to go through any thing like a hot knife through butter."

"We taking it then?" She asked as she slung the drill's strap over her shoulder.

"You HAVE to ask?"

"Well, you found it and I ain't carrying it!"

"Well I'm driving so you HAVE to carry it!" He tossed it to her.

She snatched it out of the air and promptly fell over, the sphere being many pound more than it looked. "MAC!" She spat. "Warn me when you throw some thing this heavy!"

He looked at her for a moment, then up at the car. "Quit your whining. You ain't dented."

She glared and stood. "You want to get a dent of yer own?" She picked the drill and the sphere up. "Cuz I'll chuck this thing at you. . ."

"Shhh." He lifted a finger to his nose. "I hear some thing."

"What do ya' here?"

"SHHH!" He turned and squinted towards the city. It's towers were phantoms in the dark, hundreds of little glowing eyes, like stars, squinted back at him. "Jets."

Molly drew near to him, her hands clutching the sphere and drill tightly. "Swat Kats?"

"Maybe, I can't tell. Get in the car, Mol, we gots ta' get out a' here."

She nodded, not questioning him, and started to run. The sphere however was slowing her down. While she needed no air for her efforts she felt like panting. "Mac, this thing weights a ton!"

He stopped, having made it much further than her, and lifted his hands. "Toss it."

"What?"

"I said TOSS it!"

She gave him a blank look then glanced down at the object in her hands. With a quick nod she crouched down, coiling, and then sprung up, thrusting the device straight towards Mac. He too crouched, but his body was loose. The sphere slammed in to his hands and, like a spring, he coiled in on him self where he froze for a moment, sliding back. As soon as the momentum dissipated he turned and, like a miniature quarter back, sprinted towards the car. Molly blinked some what surprised, then after a small shake of her head, darted off after him.

Together they reached the car, and together the climbed in. With a grunt Mac shoved the device in to Molly's lap and started the engine. "Nice toss toots." He glanced in to the rear view mirror and noticed several blue flecks of light in the distance.

She buckled up and looked over at him, taken back sightly. "Uh, nice catch."

He nodded, once, and slammed his foot down on the gas. Thrust back in to her seat Molly yelped. She glared. "Your driving still stinks!"

"Yeah well, sue me."

She glanced in to her rear view mirror. "Uh, look, the Enforcers have company."

He glanced back as well and noticed the faster and larger form of the Turbo Kat racing ahead of the militant flock. "Black sheep of the family." He grunted.

Molly, shifting the large sphere in her lap again, snatched up the manual and started to thumb through it. "Maybe I can toss this thing at the jet."

"And do what?"

"How should I know? We didn't pack a lot of weapons this time on the account we was looking to pack a lot back."

He nodded. "Throw that last. That may be our ticket in to Fort Knocks."

"Maybe not." She said as she continued to thumb through the pages. Her robotic eyes scanned the pages quickly, and her digital mind digested and assimilated the information in an instant. "This thing is designed to be dropped in to a volcano and stick to the wall. There it's Supposed to watch the rocks."

"Watch the rocks do what?"

"I don't know, move or some thing."

Mac looked over at her, questioning. She looked back and shrugged. The car ran over a stop sign and Mac looked back out at the road. Or rather the aria ten feet away from the road. He swerved and brought the car back on track. "Why would any one want to watch rocks?"

"Beast me." She replied. She picked the sphere up and lobbed it behind her in to the back seat. "What else did we get?"

"Other than that stupid drill nada!"

"Crud!" She looked again at the mirror and glared. "Those Swat Kats are right on our tails Mac."

"I know!"

"Then DO some thing."

"Like what?" He swerved, randomly, and hit a small tree. "There nothing for miles!"

"So turn around!"

He looked up at her, metallic eyebrows shoved low. "WHAT?"

"Turn around. It'll confuse the heck out of em. We can pick up some more junk and then scram."

"You want me to drive TOWARDS the Swat Kats AND Enforcers?" He looked back and saw the Turbo Kat closing in.

Molly looked back as well. "Got any BETTER ideas?"

He frowned as much as his metallic mug would allow. "No." Returning his gaze to the front window he gripped the steering wheel. "Hang on Moll!"

"All ways." She replied, with a touch of sarcasm.

He managed to toss her one quick scathing look before yanking the wheel to the left. Just as he did so a missile sailed past them, and struck the ground where they would have been.

"YES!" Mack shouted. He stepped on the gas and started to zig zag back to the lonely mountain top labs.

"I told ya'!"

"Yeah yeah, what ever." Another explosion shook the vehicle. "Listen, the second we bail this car is going to be bombed to kingdom come. We'll be stuck there."

"Oh." She said, and glanced back. "They have cars and stuff there. We'll just take one of those."

"Right." He swerved again and squinted up at the flying squad of Enforcers. They were looming close now, tracer fire streaming down.

"MAC STEP ON IT!"

"DON'T SHOUT AT ME WHILE I'M DRIVING!" He snapped. He did 'step on it' however, and the car shot forward. It sailed under the rain of hot fire before clearing the squad. His ears swiveled around and he lowered his head, as if the action would allow them to go faster.

Molly looked again in the rear view and laughed.

"What?"

"Those Swat Kats nearly collided with the Enforcers."

Mac snorted in amusement and ran over a bush. "Lousy drivers."

Molly gave him a cool look but did not comment.

"What?" He asked, glaring. He ran over another shrub and a warning sign.

"Nothing." She looked back again. "Ah CRUD! The short one is coming after us on his bike!"

Mac grumbled and gave the car all the gas he could. "He still on our tails?"

"Yeah, and he's gaining."

"We're all most to the buildings now, we'll loose him there."

"Or blast him to bits!"

"Yeah, or that." Mack smiled and drove through the traffic bar, shattering it. He continued driving and, when a building loomed up before them, he grinned. "Ready or not!" The car plowed in to the building and slammed to a stop. The force sent the sphere sailing up and it slammed in to the back of Molly's head.

"MAC!" Molly cried. The sphere beeped twice and fell in to her lap.

"You OK?" Ha asked as he opened his door.

She sneered. "Still alive, not that you care."

"Maybe I don't!" He stepped out of the door and slammed it. Molly, picking up both the drill and the sphere, got out as well. She winced, some thing was rattling around in side her head. As far as she could tell, however, she was still fully functional. Grumbling dark words of her own she stepped over the debris and walked around to the back of the car. Mac already had the trunk open and was equipping his arm with a hand blaster. "You still got that thing?" He asked.

She looked down at the shining sphere in her hand and frowned. "Yeah. So?"

Mac glanced back at the approaching cyclotron. "So give it a toss all ready."

"Fine." She crouched down again, letting the drill slide off her shoulder, and then sprung with enough force to send her self in to the air. The sphere sailed, a dozen little points suddenly emerging from it's body, and slammed full force in to the on coming bike. The bike slid, it's rider jumping clear and landing hard on the pavement, narrowly avoiding the resulting explosion.

"Good shot!" Mac said, a full grin appearing.

Molly stood and struck a pose. "Thank you Mac."

"Any time Molly. Now get your tin can moving!"

"All right all right, don't be so pushy!" She rolled her eyes, equipped her own blaster, and aimed it at the downed figure. "Some times I wonder why I ever married you."

Mac aimed his blaster as well. "Well the feeling is mutual."

Together they fired.

* * *

Preview of the next Chapter! 

"What is it, _Swat Kat_?"  
T-Bone jumped down and jogged up to the larger tom. "Molly is down and Mac's trying to cart her off. I don't know where too, but he's been slowed down."  
Feral nodded and turned to convey the information to his troops.  
"And." T-Bone said, his ears falling ever so slightly.  
"And?" He turned back, looking annoyed.  
"Razor says your niece is down."


	2. Pt1: Ch2: Pop Goes the Weapon

Hot Spot

_By: TT Snim_

**Part one**

_Hard Night_

**Chapter two**

Pop goes the Weapons

* * *

Razor shoved him self up and shook his head. It had been a bad sign when the Metalicats had turned around, and a bad omen when T-Bone had nearly plowed straight in to Commander Feral's jet. Now it was just bad planing that had sent Razor jumping for his life away from... what ever it was Molly had thrown. He looked over and saw that his bike was in flames up against a solid wall of rough hune agrisite. The strange pointy object, slick and silver against the licking tongues of red and white, was undamaged. Only an object made of extremely dense agrisite could have withstood both the heat and force of that impact and explosion, he noted.

Sourly he turned to look back at where the hover car had crashed in to the building. The Metalicats were arguing, again, and aiming at him. Instinct sent him to his feet and running. A hot sizzle of blaster fire singed his tail and he dove, taking cover under a trash bin. He heard the jets, all twelve of them, soar over head. The Turbo Kat was in the lead and it shot a missile at the two non organic life forms. T-Bone's aim was off, but not by much. The explosive ripped the building apart and sent both the Metalicats flying in to the air. Molly managed to land on her feet with some grace while Mack slammed in to the trash bin with a thud.

"MAC!?" Molly started to run to him. Razor readied his glove-a-trix.

Mac, stood, some what shaken. "I'm all right."

"Mac that SWAT KAT is under there!"

Razor frowned and readied him self. In an instant Mac had lifted and tossed the trash bin away. His red eyes blazed and he sneered. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here."

"May I?" Molly asked sweetly as she aimed at Razor's head.

"How about we share this one, sweets?" He replied in a gooey purr.

"Oh shoot me or beat me but don't TORTURE me." Razor said as he stuck his tongue out.

"Blast him." Mac growled, not amused.

Molly grinned. "With pleas. . ."

Some thing from behind her 'popped' and the three of them looked at the sphere. One long tentacle like arm had emerged and was slowly rising. It's tip hovered in the air for a moment before turning towards the burning bike. With speed neither Razor OR the Metalicats could see it struck the burning wreck and dug in to the concrete below.

"Whoa." Razor said. He then jumped up and fired a mini-cement slug at Molly, who was sporting a large dent in the back of her head. It stuck her in the dent and she cried out. Mac turned, startled, and watched as her legs gave out. Razor scrambled away as Mac rushed to catch her.

"Molly?!?!" He shook her gently. "Hay, Mol, say some thing!"

"Kill him." She growled.

"Sure thing, just as soon as were away from that thing." He looked over at the sphere and then back down at her. Some where in the distance the jets were landing.

Razor, still running, glanced back and slowed as he watched Mac lift Molly up and run back towards the burning building. The metallic kat stopped, mid stride, and changed directions. Razor glanced back at the sphere as it sent out another tentacle. This one rushed towards the burning building.

"Heat seeking." Razor mumbled.

"FREEZE!" Felina Feral's voice rang out through the chilly night air. Razor searched the aria and spotted her, standing with blaster aimed at Mac, her tail swishing madly. "YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"

Mac, dropping to one knee, eased Molly's back half down and lifted his hand blaster. "OVER MY DEAD. . . " There was a thick moment of silence. "OVER MY NON-FUNCTIONING BODY!"

"I CAN ARRANGE THAT!" Felina replied.

"STOP YELLING!" Molly cried, her voice pleading.

Mac's voice drifted fragmented and low through the air. Razor could not make out the words, though he could tell Mac, for once, was trying to comfort Molly. If the Metalicats had one weakness it was their love for each-other. Even if that love was fleeting at best. Razor checked his glove-a-trix once and decided to take advantage of that weakness. As he started to slink back to where the Metalicats were his helmet crackled.

"Razor. You out there bud? I can't pick up the bike's tracer."

"I'm here, T-Bone." He replied in a whisper. "Radio silence."

"Roger."

Razor slunk low until he could set his finger on to the pavement. He flattened him self as best he could and approached on all fours.

"Surrender." Felina growled, her blaster fireing off a warning shot. It bounced harmlessly off Mac's broad shoulder. The shorter metallic kat looked up at her and raised his own blaster. "You want to take a dirt nap, cop?"

Razor stopped and lowered him self all the way down. He loaded a bola missile and aimed.

"Not tonight!" Felina replied and fired off another shot. This time it struck Molly who yelped and grabbed her head.

Mac let Molly all the way down and stood to his full three foot two and aimed. "THAT'S IT. . . "

"No YELLING!"

"Sorry. That's it Feral, you are going DOWN!"

"MAC!"

"SORRY!"

"YOU SHOULD BE!"

"I AM!"

Felina, still aiming her blaster, began to reach for her holster. Razor's tail twitched as he watched. Clearly the Lieutenant had some thing hidden away. Razor lowered his glove-a-trix and waited, curious. As Felina continued to move her arm down Mac returned his attention to her. He again steadied his own weapon. Razor sucked in his breath and aimed as well. Felina, he knew, would never be fast enough. He squeezed his trigger as Mac did like wise. Felina just reached her holster as both shots were fired. The bola wrapped it's self around Mac, and Mac's shot hit Felina square in the chest. She cried out in pain and fell as Mac, still standing, turned a cold glare at Razor.

"You, Swat Kat, are in trouble!"

The sphere popped again and sent another tentacle in to the air. Mac, Molly, and Razor all looked at it and froze. It's tip waved about for a moment before turning to where Mac was standing, his blaster still hot from the shot. Mac knelt slowly and scooped Molly up again.

"Hang on Toots." He mumbled.

Razor, glancing over at where Felina was still down, stood slowly. He pressed his hand to his helmet. "T-Bone, Buddy, do you copy?"

The tentacle stopped waving, still 'looking' at Mac.

"Roger that."

"Felina is down, and there's some sort of heat seeking ball keeping me from going to her."

Mac suddenly darted to the side as the tentacle shot forward. It sailed straight and slammed in to the street where Mac had been.

"What sort of ball?" T-Bone asked.

"I don't know, but it's got vine like things that shoot out of it. I think it's some sort of probe."

"Get your tail out of there and I'll get Felina."

Razor looked at where the female enforcer was sprawled, a cherry stain was forming on her chest. "I don't think I'm hot enough to trigger it. I'm going to go try to see if I can reach her."

"Negative." T-Bone replied. "Where are the Metalicats?"

Razor looked over to where Mac was. He was trotting away, heavily burdened with Molly's now limp body.

"Not far off. Molly is down and Mac's having a hard time moving with her in his arms."

"An easy tag?"

"Affirmative."

"You get them, I'll get the Lieutenant."

Razor sighed. "Fine. But be careful."

"I will, You too."

Razor let go of his helmet. Casting one last look at Felina he winced. Then, with a sneer, he darted off after the retreating Meatalicats.

* * *

T-Bone popped the canopy of the Turbo kat and stood, one paw up on the cockpit's edge, the other on his seat. Razor had not told him exactly WHERE he was, but he had a good idea. All of the enforcers as well as him self has seen the Metalicats crash in to the building. They had all flown over head, except T-Bone. He had circled the compound once, from a distance, looking for the best place to land. Once he had touched down half a dozen jets had landed with him. Feral and Lieutenant. Feral had been among the first to arrive. The rest of the jets continued on before turning back and forming a grid. They were watching from the air, ready to follow should the Metalicats flee the aria.

Felina had run off the instant her canopy was open, her blaster drawn. The Commander had demanded that she wait for reinforcements, but like all ways she had gone on ahead with out him or back up. At that time T-Bone had grinned, cocky, and started his scan for Razor's bike. When he failed to find it he had been worried. That's when he had contacted his smaller partner over their more or less privet channel.

Now, as T-Bone perched, looking down at the Enforcers organizing, he chewed on his lower lip. He had to convey the information to Feral, it was only proper, but he had to do it quickly.

"HAY, COMMANDER!" His voice was some what masked by the still airborne jets, but, to his relief, Feral turned, having heard.

"What is it, _Swat Kat_?"

T-Bone jumped down and jogged up to the larger tom. "Molly is down and Mac's trying to cart her off. I don't know where too, but he's been slowed down."

Feral nodded and turned to convey the information to his troops.

"And." T-Bone said, his ears falling ever so slightly.

"And?" He turned back, looking annoyed.

"Razor says your niece is down."

Feral's eyes widened.

"And some sort of device is shooting heat seeking metal vines... Razor didn't go in to detail."

Feral blinked. "How badly is she injured?"

"I don't know, I'm going now."

Feral nodded and turned back to his troops. "Listen up!. . ."

T-Bone ignored the booming voice of the tall brown kat as he jogged off towards the crash. It was a short distance away, relative to the distances T-Bone had had to run in the past, but as he neared smoke began to fill the air and choke him. By the time he reached the screen he was wheezing and coughing. The flames, extremely bright against the night time back drop, hurt to look at. He lifted his arm and shaded him self from the burning wreckage. Quickly he scanned the aria, His eyes first landed on one of the long telescoping tentacles and he frowned. Following it visually he saw the sphere it's self, still active and still loaded. It was not more then eight feet from where Razor's bike lay in ruins. Closer, and harder to see because of the shadows, was Felina's limp form. T-Bone once more glanced at the glittering sphere. He then took a breath and, ears flattening, he darted forward. As he ran he heard a distinct pop. He ignored it, knowing that time was of the essence. He skidded, at last, to a stop at Felina's side. There was a dark scorch mark in the center of her chest and a fine trickle of blood was seeping through the uniform.

"Crud."

He knelt down and felt her neck. She had a pulse, and it was strong. Leaning down he listened, she was breathing steadily. He sighed in relief and gently began to pick her up. As he stood he saw a long serpentine shadow raise up against the agrisite wall. Slowly he turned and looked back. One thin tentacle was worming it's way up in to the air. It's tip curled and turned towards him. He stepped to the side and it followed him.

"Double crud."

It pulled back and he knew then that it was about to strike. He turned fully towards it and readied him self for a sprint. Just as he was coiling back he saw it shoot forward. He jumped and, with a grunt, tossed Felina away. From there every thing seemed to slow down.

Felina flew a good three feet before landing in a crumpled heap. She moaned, the sound distinctively loud in T-Bone's suddenly overly sensitive ears. Another noise came to him, the sound of some thing ripping through the air. He could see the tentacle like thing, glittering in the fire light, sailing right for him. He was still airborne, having jumped, and it seemed as if he would never land. Then, with the force of a jet full throttle, the tip of the tentacle slammed in to his shoulder. He was thrust back and slammed hard in to the agrisite wall behind him. The tentacle didn't stop. At first he felt nothing and heard the wall behind him crack. For a moment he thought maybe the thing had grazed him. Then, all at once, he fell. His feet never reached the ground. Instead his shoulder, now pierced clean through, caught him. He heard rather than felt the second crack and he couldn't tell if that had been from the rock wall or not.

All at once then, as if on a time delay, his sense of feeling kicked back in.

* * *

Preview of next chappter! 

_ "Don't. Run." T-Bone said again, with a slight growl. His fingers tightened and pulled at Feral's shoulder. "Wait." He gasped. "Stand in front of me. Then, when I say go, then you run."  
"But what about you?"  
The tentical began to lean back, readying for it's strike. Feral stepped in front of T-Bone, eyes narowing.  
"Me? Oh, I'll just hang out here for a while."_


End file.
